Familyreunion
by Bonasena
Summary: I LOVED endgame, but… it was a really sad ending for my favorite hero. I would really love to have seen the connection between Peter, Tony and Morgan and how that could play out. So this Is my slightly AU on how Peter would meet Morgan and how Tony would feel about his daughter and Peter getting to know each other. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stark lakehouse**

Pepper, Tony, and Peter Parker enter the lake house. They are all 3 still wearing their suits. Once they are inside the house, Pepper and Tony take off their helmets. Tony's arm is badly burned from snapping the infinity stones and with Thanos and his army gone, and Tony clearly is in a lot of pain. It is going to take a lot of recoveries and hard work for him to get over this. It was a miracle that he even survived the snap.

"I am exhausted," Pepper says and places her helmet on the coffee table.

"This is your home, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks and looks around in the small living room with an impressed look on his face.

"Yeah, we moved here 5 years ago when we got married," Tony says and places his arm around Pepper and kisses the top of her head.

"Congratulations, Mr. Stark, and miss. Potts… I mean…" Peter realizes she can't be miss. Potts now that she is married.

"It is okay, Peter, you can just call me Pepper," Pepper says in the same loving, sweet voice she has always had towards Peter since the first time he met her while she was working for Tony. Tony takes off his suit by pressing the chest piece, and the nanotech suit retracts itself.

"I am going to take a glass of water. You want something, Peter?" Pepper asks.

"yes, please," Peter answers politely. His brain still needs a moment to process that his mentor has gotten married and live in a small house by a lake instead of in Stark tower in New York or in the Avengers compound. Pepper leaves the Livingroom to get some water and to get some painkillers for her husband. He is in a lot of pain even though he claims that all he needs for the pain to go away is to go home and get some rest.

Peter takes off his mask and looks around. Tony walks over to the dining table where the is a bowl of fruit and grabs an apple. While Peter is looking around in the dark living room, he sees a little girl, about 4 years old with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She shares a lot of similarities with Tony. The little girl is sitting in her pajamas in the doorway leading to a staircase to the top floor of the small lakehouse. The little girl waves to him and he hesitantly waves back. That makes Tony look back and see the little girl. Peter can't imagine who that little girl could possibly be. Mr. Stark doesn't have kids.

"What are you doing up at this hour little miss?" Tony asks, and the little girl gets up and runs over to Tony. He lifts her up in his arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Peter notices Tony's facial expression that is filled with pain when he lifts the little girl up in his arms. But Tony seems so determine to lift the little girl that he overcomes the pain.

"I missed you. You know I can't sleep without you putting me to bed and telling me a story, Daddy." That last word surprises Peter and his eyes almost puts out his head.

"Once upon a time, Mogoona went to bed. The end. Now you can sleep."

"that is not a good story, Daddy." Morgan giggles. "Tell me a story about Spiderman." Morgan pleads. Tony turns his upper body so both he and Morgan can face Peter Park, who is just watching in surprise the little girl and her father interact.

"who do you think that is?" Tony asks his daughter.

"it is Spiderman," Morgan exclaims loud and excited. The little girl giggles and hide her face in Tony's neck. She suddenly has become shy once she realized it is her biggest hero who is standing in their living room. Pepper comes into the living room with 2 glasses of water. She hands one to Peter. He is still so shaken by the fact that his mentor has a child that he almost forgets to receive the water from Pepper. "Peter…" Pepper says to snap him back to reality. He has just been starring at Morgan and Tony. Peter takes the glass from Pepper. "thanks, Miss Potts… sorry I mean…"

Peters reaction amuses Tony. "my mommy's name is Pepper Stark." Morgan corrects Peter proudly.

"yes, I'm sorry…" Peter says, still trying to process the situation.

"Why are you up now?" Pepper asks Morgan and run a hand through her hair and gives her daughter a kiss on her hair.

"because I missed you, mommy," Morgan says and breaks into a big smile to her mom. That smile melts Peppers' heart, so she almost forgets how exhausted she is. Pepper hands Tony the painkillers and the glass of water.

"Morgan…" Pepper takes Morgan from Tony so Tony can swallow the pills. Morgan looks at Pepper. "Dads arm got hurt today so we need to help dad out so he can be okay." Morgan instantly looks up at her dad with great concern.

"are you going to be okay, daddy?" the little girl says almost with tears in her eyes.

"yes, honey, I am okay," Tony says and places a kiss on Morgan's head. Morgan struggles to get down from her moms' arms, and Pepper puts her down on her feet. Morgan stands right in front of Tony and looks up at Tony. She signals with her fingers for him to bend down to her and Tony kneels down in front of her, so he becomes about the same height as his four-year-old girl. For a moment Morgan is just standing there looking at Tony. She places her hand on his cheek. He has a bruise and some blood left from the fight, but Morgan doesn't seem to mind.

"I love you, 3000, daddy." Morgan finally says and gives her dad a big hug. That makes Tony smile and raise an eyebrow. "3000? Wow, that is crazy." Tony says and takes Morgan into a hug. Morgan throws her arms around her dads' neck. It melts Peppers heart seeing the 2 people she loves most in this world together. Doing the battle against Thanos Pepper almost thought she had lost Tony. Seeing Tony and Morgan together now hugging each other gives her a feeling that everything is going to work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Juice pops**

After Morgan has hugged her dad for a long time, she starts to yearn.

"Okay, Morgoona, we should get you to bed," Tony says and lift Morgan up as he stands up. It concerns Pepper to see Tony make a grimace of pain, but she knows how much it means to Tony so carry Morgan so she is not going to say anything tonight.

"no Daddy…" Morgan complains. "I haven't had time to talk to Spiderman yet," Morgan says.

That makes Pepper and Tony smile.

"Morgan sweetie you know Spiderman has a real name, right?" Pepper asks Morgan. Morgan nods. She struggles to get down from her dad, and Tony places her down on her feet. Morgan stands close to Tony and looks up at Peter. The little girl's confidence seems to have disappeared now that she is facing Spiderman. Peter smiles at Morgan, but he also notices she is a bit shy and steps closer to her dad's legs. Peter realizes he must look a bit intimidating for the little girl, so he kneels down in front of her and reaches his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Peter… or Spiderman." Peter reaches a hand out to formally shake Morgan's hand, but she doesn't take it. She is holding on to her dad's hands. Still, a little shy, even though she has heard about Peter her whole life.

Morgan giggles. "I know that. My daddy told me stories about you."

Peter looks up at Tony. Peter is surprised that his mentor has told his daughter stories about Spiderman. Ever since Peter first met Tony, his biggest fear has been to disappoint Tony. It makes Peter feel really great knowing that Tony would be proud enough of him and his skills as a superhero to tell his daughter about him.

"why don't you tell Peter your name, sweetie?" Pepper asks her daughter.

"I'm Morgan Stark," Morgan says, proud. Morgan has always been proud of her name, especially about the Stark name. Morgan has been aware of her dad being a superhero from a very young age. Morgan lets go of one of her dad's hands and reaches out towards Peter but not to shake his hand. Morgan slowly moves her hand towards Peters' shoulder, and just an inch away from his shoulder; she stops moving. Like she is waiting for something. Her parents are just observing their daughter. Then she reaches the final inches and punches Peters' shoulder, so he almost loses his balances, but he manages to regain his balance before he falls backward. Both Tony and Pepper are shocked about their daughter's behavior.

"Morgan?" Pepper exclaims. "what was that?" Pepper asks.

Peter stands up. Morgan gets surprised about her mother's outburst.

"But Mommy… I just wanted to see if he was real." Morgan explains, not understanding why her mom sounds angry.

"why would he not be real?" Pepper asks clearly not understanding Morgans explanation. Tears start falling on Morgan's face, and Tony lifts Morgan up in his arms.

"I don't want to make Aunt May sad again." The little girl cries into her dads' neck.

"why would you think you would make Aunt May sad?" Tony asks in a much calmer and understanding tone then Pepper. Small sobs coming from the little girl and Tony can feel her tears against his skin.

"Aunt May, she had a dream where I told her Peter came back but when she tried to hug him, she couldn't because he wasn't real and her hands went right through him, so I just wanted to check that he was real," Morgan explains. That softens up Pepper, and she gently rubs Morgan's back. This makes Pepper smile. Pepper has always thought Morgan was so much like Tony, but this just proofs it. Tony has always had a strange way of expressing things, and Morgan is taken after him. First impressions have never been a strength of Tonys and Morgan must definitely is taking after her dad on that part too.

"Aunt May? My aunt May?" Peter asks, shocked to hear his aunts name.

"yes. After I told your Aunt what happened to you, we stayed in touch with her, and after Morgan was born, she sort of became Morgan's aunt too." Tony explains. That makes Peter smile. Knowing that his mentor took care of his aunt and made sure she was okay while he was gone.

"Daddy?" Morgan says leaning away from her dads' neck so she can see Tony's face.

"Yeah," Tony respond whipping the last tear away from his daughter's face with his burned arm. Ever since the day Morgan was born, it had broken Tony's heart seeing his precious little bundle of love crying.

"Daddy, can I have a juice pop?" Morgan asks, putting on her best puppy dog pleading eyes that she knows her daddy can't resist.

"Why don't you ask Peter if he wants juice pops too?" Tony asks Morgan even though he knows if he looks at Pepper right now, she would give him the "juice pop now? She should be asleep."-look.

"do you want a juice pop, Peter? Morgan asks.

"Hmm… sure." Peter says a little hesitant. Morgan gets down from Tony and takes Peters hand and drags him with her to the kitchen, like that was something she had done a lot of times before in her life. Once Morgan and Peter have disappeared into the kitchen, Tony turns towards Pepper, and he wraps his arms around her.

"How is your arm?" Pepper asks. She looks concerned at Tony. Tony raises his burned arm. His arm and hand are black from the burn and it looks really painful.

"fine. I am with the love of my life." Tony says and kisses her passionately.

"That is not what I meant," Pepper responds.

"I know." Pepper realizes that Tony doesn't want to talk about it, so she just leans in and kisses her husband again. Something that she has wanted to do since she entered the battlefield alongside Hope Van Dyne and the other female heroes. Finally, sharing a quiet moment with the love of his life was everything Tony needed. He enjoys every second of it. They can hear Peter and Morgan Talking in the kitchen. Morgan talks to Peter like she had known him her entire life. Technically she has because Tony has made a great deal out of telling Morgan about Peter since she was little. Tony has had strong hopes and belief that one day he would be able to find a way to bring Peter back.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonys promise

Their moment was interrupted when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Peters Aunt May entered the livingroom.

"hey. Welcome back," Aunt May says before she realized that she had interrupted a private spouse moment.

"Sorry to interrupt." She says a little embarrassed.

"It is all right," Pepper says and pulls away from Tony who is a little more hesitant trying to hold on to his wife a bit longer.

"Morgan is asleep in her room." Aunt May informs before she hears Morgan's familiar voice coming from the kitchen.

"or maybe not." Aunt May says a little surprised and with an exhausted look on her face. clearly it had been difficult getting Morgan to sleep earlier.

"she is getting a juice pop," Pepper says shooting an accusing look to Tony. Tony looks down at his feet for a moment before he looks up at Aunt May. Pepper looks at Tony with a look that tells him to say it. Tony and Pepper have one of those moments where they communicate with each other without actually saying anything with words but they still perfectly understand each other. Aunt May have seemed them do that around Morgan before. Finally Tony look down at the ground like he is taking a moment to choose the right words before he looks up at May with a serious look.

"You remember the promise I gave you 5 years ago?" Tony finally asks.

Aunt Mays face suddenly turn sad and deprived. She has remembered that promise every day for the past 5 years.

"yea, I do."

"let me show you something," Tony says, and they all 3 walks to the door leading to the kitchen. Morgan and Peter are sitting on the kitchen floor. There are two empty juice pop sticks on the floor and Morgan is currently wearing Peters Spiderman mask, and she is giggling loudly.

"I am a spider girl." She says and straightens her arm out like she is to shoot spiderweb.

"Oh, your fingers should be like this. "Peter adjust her fingers to the way he does when he aims and shoots the spiderweb.

The sight of Morgan in the spider mask and the way Peter in such a loving almost brotherly way adjusting her fingers to look more Spiderman like it warms Tony's heart. Ever since the day Morgan was born, he has dreamed about the day he would bring Peter back, and Peter and Morgan could meet each other. Tony has only told Pepper about this dream. It warms Peppers heart when she sees it. Pepper knows this has been Tony's dream since they got Morgan. Once Aunt May gets the first glimpse at her long lost nephew, she almost fates. She never thought she was going to see him again. Now here he is… after 5 years sitting on a kitchen floor in his Spiderman suit and eating juice pops with Morgan Stark.

"Hey, Aunt May," Peter says and waves his hand at her. Aunt May holds a hand to her mouth. She doesn't know what to say or do. Tears start forming in her eyes. She doesn't even know if this is real or a dream. She has dreamed so many times that Peter was coming back and every time the dream had turned into a nightmare.

"Peter." Aunt May says almost not audible.

"Aunt May I checked he is real." Morgan says proudly of her self. "so you can give him a hug without him disappearing." Morgan informs reassuring to her aunt.

"Thanks, Morgan." Aunt May says and wipes away a stray tear from her face. "you kept your promise." Aunt May says to Tony. "thank you."

Peter stands up and walks over to Aunt May. Aunt May just looks at him like she doesn't know if she dares to touch him, in case he is going to disappear again. "hey Friday deactivate 17A." Tony orders and soon after Peters spiderman suit retracts itself and Peter are now standing in his regular high school kid clothing. Mays' eyes widen of the suddenly disappearing spiderman suit.

"don't worry Aunt May. Mr. Stark just deactivated my suit." Peter explains. Peter takes a step closer to his Aunt, and she immediately wraps her arms around him and hugs him as tight as she possibly can. For 5 years May has been dreaming about this moment. The moment where she saw and hugged her nephew again. While Aunt May is hugging Peter, Morgan stands up and walks past them over to her parents and Tony lift the little girl up in his arms, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"We should give them a moment." Pepper whisper to Tony and they start to walk back to the living room. "hmm. Mr. Stark." Peter says and takes a step back from Aunt May. Tears have formed in his eyes, too, but he is trying not to make it noticeable.

"What promise did you make to my Aunt?" Peter asks.

Tony and Pepper look at each other for a moment. Tony never intended for anyone to know that the disappearing of Peter Parke had made him soft. Tony had felt so guilty about losing Peter and the guilt of losing Peter was ultimately what led him to agree to the time heist.

"Mr. Stark made a promise to me the day he told me what happened to you on that planet. He promised me that he would do everything he could to bring you back." May says with tears falling down her face.

Peter walks over to Tony. Pepper and Aunt May are just watching the events unfold. For a moment, Peter is just standing there, looking at Tony, before he reaches his hand out to his mentor.

"thank you, Mr. Stark," Peter says and look into Tony's eyes. Tony can start to feel tears forming in his eyes too. He never thought he would care so much for this kid. Tony reaches out for Peter and wraps his injured arm around the kids back and pulls him in for a hug.

"you are welcome, Kid. I am glad you are back." Tony says into Peters' head as Tony hugs the 2 kids he loves the most in the world.

_**note: right now I don't have any more ideas for this but I might update it if any continuing ideas pop in my head. feel free to let me know if you have any ideas for continuing or what you think of this so far. it motivates me to continue writing.**_


End file.
